


In Hiding

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [103]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love but man I want to read about them again but with a blowjob while Jensen working please (Say my name sequel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hiding

**Prompt** : I love but man I want to read about them again but with a blowjob while Jensen working please (Say my name sequel)

 

Jared was panicking. Jensen was talking to someone about flowers—poor Mackenzie had the flu—and Jared was squeezed under the counter with his mouth around Jensen’s cock. He didn’t know how Jensen had convinced him to do this. They were making out behind the counter; Jensen was stroking his hair the way Jared liked and putting little kisses on his neck. Jared soaked up the attention and practically drooled with anticipation when Jensen started to unbuckle his pants. The bell to the store had chimed and Jared felt a strong hand pushing him under the counter.

With one hand, Jensen had pulled his cock out and offered it to Jared. It wasn’t a request and Jared shuffled to take Jensen’s warm cock in his mouth. The salty precome taste exploded on his tongue and the velvety flesh was heavy on his tongue. Jared bit back a moan. Sucking his Dom’s cock always turned Jared on, and he was really hating that right now. He heard the low hum of conversation in the background as Jensen talked flowers with the man. Jared felt slightly jealous until he heard that the man was a Dom as well and buying flowers for his girlfriend. Jared’s mind returned the fact that he had a dick in his mouth and a hard on in his jeans while a man stood with only a thin wooden counter separating them.

Jensen pushed his hips forward slightly. It was undetectable but Jared recognized it as the command it was. He started to suck, the smooth dick choking him. Jared tried not to moan and kept bobbing his head. Jensen’s hips occasionally twitched and Jared felt smug. If he could make his boyfriend with complete self-control twitch, Jared was doing his job. He kept sucking and enjoyed the minute thrusts and the warm trickle of precome drizzle down his throat. Jared was hooked on the taste and he suckled on the sweet cock.

“So, do you have a sub?” The Dom asked.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied. “I’ve got a nice one waiting for me at home. Sometimes I wish he was here, so I could make him blow me.”

Jared grinned around the cock and pulled off to lick at the head teasingly. Jensen adjusted and his cock smeared precome across Jared’s lips. He sucked it back into his mouth and used his tongue to lick at the vein under his cock.

“How long have you two been together?” The Dom asked.

“A year now,” Jensen replied. “He’s delightfully submissive in the bedroom but clever as a whip when we’re messing around. I’m lucky to have found him.”

The other Dom hummed. “I know how that is. When I set eyes on my sub, I knew

I had to have her. I was completely smitten. She was gorgeous of course, but she had a personality that could knock you off your feet.”

“I know how that is,” Jensen said. “If I could spend every minute with him, I would. And it’s not just for the sex, you know? It’s because of our bond.”

Jared felt warm bubbles in his stomach. He wanted to stand up and hug his Dom, but he settled for letting Jensen’s cock slide out of his mouth and pressing kisses against the head of his cock and the smooth skin of his balls. _I love you,_ Jared traced on Jensen’s thigh. He took Jensen’s cock all the way to the base and hollowed his cheeks, licking and sucking while rolling his balls in the other hand. Jensen’s dick was pumping out precome and suddenly Jared felt his thighs tighten. Warm come spurted down Jared’s throat as his boyfriend orgasmed. He swallowed it eagerly and then pressed another kiss to Jensen’s pretty dick. He tucked him back into his underwear and nuzzled Jensen’s crotch. He rested his cheek against Jensen’s thigh and closed his eyes sleepily.

Fingers brushed over his forehead. Jared waited until the last discussion of flowers had ended and a bouquet had been ordered. Almost as soon as the door chimed shut Jensen was hauling Jared to his feet and kissing the breath out of him. “God, you’re so fucking hot.”

Jared let his Dom suck at his tongue. “I love you,” Jared murmured.

Jensen grinned up at Jared and stroked his cheek. “I love you too, Jay.”

“Mm,” Jared sighed. “You know, you could definitely take me to work sometimes if this is what I could do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Open to prompts right now!


End file.
